Blackout, ZERO Invasion
Blackout, ZERO Invasion is the last invader and the final form of Redzone, Roaring Invasion. He has the ability of ZERO charge kill which allows it to counter revolution changes by outpacing them. Story After Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and the Invader virus were destroyed, Redzone, Roaring Invasion did not return to normal as he absorbed the remaining forbidden powers and became the invader of ZERO, Blackout, ZERO Invasion, along with him, transformed into . Using the fastest tactic ever, "ZERO charge kill", Blackout attacks Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and Puchohenza, Mia Moja with amazing speed and strength. It later sacrificed its life to awaken Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon, putting an end to Redzone's history with the forbiddens. Card Explanation Does not live up to its name. A more appropriate term for ZERO charge kill will be: But back to this letdown of a legend rare. In reality, ZERO (While it is called 侵略 ZERO in Japanese which suggests "Invasion ZERO" or "Shinryaku ZERO", it is read as "ZERO"! Beware!) is actually a revolution change counter that allows the player to put a creature with it into the battle zone at the end of the opponent's turn when a creature is put into the battle zone by him for no cost. This is a pretty great ability on paper, aside when...... "Whenever this creature attacks, if you have a D2 Field in the battle zone, destroy one of your opponent's creatures that has the highest power." Really.....Are you serious, Wizards? You can make a super broken Faerie Gift variant known as Scramble Change and your ballyhooed poster boy card needs a D2 Field to do his job? BLASPHEMY! While the effect of Redzone, Roaring Invasion to destroy an opponent's Revolution Change/Invasion card on the next turn seems amazing, the fact that it needs a D2 Field to activate the effect reduces its effect from hero to ZERO. The player can use or to fulfill that effect, but it is a horrible waste of hand resources and Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D is simply too heavy as a Shitbuster counter. By the way it does bypass Puchohenza, Mia Moja and Miradante Twelve, Time Pope, but the D2 Field drag makes it pointless. And the worst thing is if the player summons it manually and has no D2 Fields it becomes the same as the legendary joke card Zagaan, Knight of Darkness; A 6 to 7000 Double Breaker with no effect. As a legend rare, it's pretty shameful. Overall while future cardpool may make it stronger, for now it's just a strange waste of a posterboy slot. Truth Suprisingly, despite all the thoughts that this poster boy card is a fail..... It managed to find a seat in Darkness Fire Deadzone, and not only as a sub slot like Death the Lost, Demon Revolution, but a major role! What it basically does in the deck is 2 purposes; First, it can easily counterreact slower Revolution Changes/Invasion such as Puchohenza, Mia Moja and Bearfugan, Super Beast Army with its ZERO, and in return can serve as excellent invasion bait for Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic, Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie and Black Psycho, Revenge even without a D2 Field. And the second is that if a D2 Field like Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D is used, it can easily counterreact Invasion/Revolution change cards by destroying them right on the spot on the next turn, indicating that it does not always need a D2 Field to begin counterreacting Revolution Change/Invasions. But of course, while 99% of decks cost trample now, it does NOT work against the standard type of cost trampling like Heaven's Gate or Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk spams as there are just to many creatures and blockers to get around. Overall it is a pretty balanced poster boy card, but others disagree. Anime This card was given to by along with his new bike and he used it to defeat a lone before he can even do anything, right on the second turn. That won't work in real life so please don't do that. Manga In the Manga, Basara dipped Redzone, Roaring Invasion in oil and turned it into Blackout. And then he was blasted by with a bazooka Category:Sonic Command Category:Invader ZERO Category:Antagonists Category:Invader Category:Command Category:Characters Category:Creature Category:Metagame Status:Meta